The man made of stories
by Mary Barrens
Summary: „Kdysi tady býval muž," prozradí jí Merlin a sleduje přitom, jestli se jí v očích objeví aspoň nějaký náznak pochopení, nějaká stopa, která by naznačila, že si Gwen možná přece jen něco pamatuje. Artuš/Merlin, post 5x13


Merlin se vrátí do Kamelotu.

Po tom, co prosedí hodiny a dny a možná i týdny (protože kdo by sledoval čas poté, co byl donucen uložit Artuše do malé loďky, s rukama zkříženýma na nehybné hrudi, kdo by sledoval a počítal, kolikrát zapadlo a znovu vyšlo slunce poté, co svému králi odhrnul vlasy z bledého, bezkrevného čela a pak ho poslal na jeho poslední cestu) na břehu jen kousek od vody, s pohledem upřeným směrem k malému ostrovu uprostřed kouzelného jezera, se Merlin vrátí do Kamelotu.

Všichni – ne, všichni ne, tolik jich přece padlo u Camlannu, tolik dobrých, statečných mužů, tolik volných míst u kulatého stolu – ho přivítají s úlevou, jako by byli přesvědčeni o tom, že ho už nikdy neuvidí, a teď se jim ulevilo, a jejich radost opadne, až když zjistí, že přišel sám, zlomený. Nikdo tím není překvapený, jeho selhání všem jasné v okamžiku, kdy Merlin projde kolem prvních stráží u městské brány a oni si všimnou jeho ušpiněného oblečení a zarudlých očí.

Gaius má opravdu připravené jeho oblíbené jídlo, a Merlina napadne, jestli ho pro něj připravoval, den za dnem, trpělivě, jako to dokáže jen on, nebo jestli cítil, že se Merlin blíží k domovu, ale Gwaine je taky pryč, jako Artuš, a Gwen je bledá, i když její oči jsou suché, protože je mnohem silnější, než si kdysi myslel.

Nic mu nevyčítá, a to Merlin nemůže pochopit. Dokonce mu děkuje, za roky služby, za jeho loajalitu a za jeho lásku k Artušovi (a v jejích očích je něco zvláštního, když to říká, něco, co vypadá jako pochopení), za všechno, co pro ně kdy udělal. Magie se vrátí zpátky do Kamelotu, na počest a památku krále, který nechtěl nic jiného, než aby jeho lidé mohli žít v míru a v bezpečí, bez ohledu na to, kdo jsou.

Merlin se může přestat skrývat. Nemusí už hrát roli bezmocného sluhy, který sotva unese meč a schovává se za stromem, kdykoli se strhne bitka, a po království se brzy roznese zpráva o tom, že královnin nový rádce meč v žádném případě nepotřebuje, a že mu překvapivě dobře sluší temně fialová barva jeho nového hábitu dvorního čaroděje, i když by mu neuškodilo, kdyby se na okamžik přestal tvářit tak smutně a trochu se usmál.

Až nakonec se Merlin opravdu začne usmívat, přestože nezapomněl. Jenže pokud tady má zůstat, pokud má na Artuše čekat, protože Artuš se vrátí, jednou, musí se vrátit, Merlin se musí naučit žít.

Celé roky zůstane v Kamelotu, nejdříve ve službách Gwen a Leona, který jí pomáhá vládnout, ačkoli nikdy nepřijme titul krále, potom ve službách jejich synů, pak vnuků. Když z Kamelotu nezbyde nic, co by mu ještě připomínalo jeho starý život, jeho přátele, lidi, kteří ho znali a které miloval, odejde.

A potom… Potom je začne potkávat.

xXx

Gwen je první a on se nemůže zbavit pocitu, že je to tak správně.

Není urozeného původu, jistě ne, ale ani služka, ne tady, tak daleko od města. Nejspíš je jednou z místních farmářských dcer, a je mladá, nemůže jí být víc než čtrnáct, mladší než tehdy, když ji Merlin potkal poprvé. Je krásná, tím nevinným dívčím způsobem někoho, kdo ještě neměl skutečné starosti, ale přesto nevypadá šťastná, když sedí na břehu jezera, s koleny přitaženými pod bradu a dlouhou žlutou sukní rozprostřenou v trávě okolo sebe, a mlčky zírá přes vodní hladinu do dálky.

Merlin na ni pár minut mlčky zírá, protože jak mohla vědět, že se má posadit zrovna u tohoto jezera? Zrovna sem, kam se Merlin sám nebyl podívat už roky, od chvíle, kdy mlha kolem malého ostrůvku uprostřed vody zhoustla tak, že skrze ni nebylo vidět, a odmítala se rozptýlit. Přemýšlí, jestli je to jen náhoda, přírodní jev, nebo jestli je to nějaký způsob, jakým se magie přítomná v tomto jezeře pokouší chránit před lidmi. Skrýt se před jejich zraky.

Je snadné představit si, že Artuš stojí na opačném břehu a snaží se na něj dohlédnout skrze mlhu, že čeká, stejně jako Merlin, až ho jeho království zavolá a on se bude moci vrátit.

„Ahoj," pozdraví ho Gwen tiše, když dojde blíž, a jeho skoro překvapí, že si ho vůbec všimla.

„Ahoj," odpoví jí Merlin stejně a krátce zaváhá, jak by měl pokračovat. Pamatuje si dívka vůbec něco? Cokoli? Měl by jí připomínat všechno to, co se stalo předtím? Místo toho jen pokyne rukou na trávu vedle ní a ona přikývne, pohled soustředěný.

Merlin se posadí a pár minut společně beze slova zírají přes hladinu vody, než se dívka pousměje a na okamžik se na něj podívá. „Ani nevím, proč sem chodím. Jen…" Zatváří se nejistě, jako by sama nevěřila tomu, co se mu chystá říct. Nebo že s ním vůbec mluví? „Budete si myslet, že jsem se zbláznila."

„To si nemyslím."

Gwen mlčí a chvíli pozorně sleduje jeho obličej, aby odhadla, jestli jí říká pravdu, ale potom potřese hlavou. Možná na tom nezáleží. Gwen ho nezná, nepamatuje si ho, Merlin je pro ni jen cizí, starý muž, který se náhodou zastavil na břehu stejného jezera jako ona. Proč by jí mělo záležet na jeho názoru? Přesto zaváhá. „Vždycky jsem měla pocit, že mi někdo chybí. Jako bych někoho ztratila, jen si nepamatuju koho. Je to zvláštní, ale… Cítím se, jako by mi tady byl blíž."

Merlin pomalu přikývne.

Dívka si tlumeně odfrkne. „Myslíte si, že jsem blázen, že?"

„Ne," odpoví Merlin upřímně a zadívá se do mlhy, ve které tuší malý, tolik důležitý ostrov. „Myslím, že se občas stávají věci, které bolí, i když naše mysl už dávno zapomněla proč. Někdy… někdy pro nás může být jednodušší zapomenout, že jsme někoho ztratili. Míň bolestivé, než si to pamatovat. Je to obranný mechanismus."

„Možná máte pravdu." Gwen nakloní hlavu zamyšleně na stranu. „Proč jste tady vy?"

„Kdysi tady býval muž," prozradí jí Merlin a sleduje přitom, jestli se jí v očích objeví aspoň nějaký náznak pochopení, nějaká stopa, která by naznačila, že si Gwen možná přece jen něco pamatuje, že možná není stejná jako dřív, možná už není jeho přítelkyně, ale že v ní zůstalo něco z jeho královny. V jejích očích však nic podobného není, i když jsou tak známé, pořád laskavé a plné zájmu. Merlin si povzdychne. „Můj král. Nejlepší přítel. Miloval jsem ho. Miloval jsem ho tolik, že bych pro něj udělal cokoli."

„Co se stalo?"

Merlin sklopí oči a už podruhé jí řekne, co se tady, na tomto břehu stalo. „Zemřel. Držel jsem ho v náruči, když umíral, a potom jsem mu připravil loďku a poslal ho odpočívat v tomhle jezeře."

Gwen po tváři sklouzne slza.

xXx

Merlin je na severu Skotska, sotva pár měsíců předtím, než je Marie Stuartovna zajata a uvězněna, a snaží se zůstat stranou veškerého dění, protože mu to až příliš připomíná válku, kterou tak neúnavně vedl Uther proti těm, kteří měli magii.

Mordred vypadá pořád stejně, stejná bledá kůže a stejně modré oči, jako měl tenkrát. Ale je starší, určitě je mu aspoň o deset let víc, než kolik mu bylo, když ho Merlin našel ležet mrtvého vedle zraněného Artuše, a za ruku drží drobného, možná pětiletého chlapce s tmavými vlasy. Tentokrát tedy dostal šanci na lepší život. Merlin je za to rád.

Mordred se zadívá jeho směrem, nejspíš jen náhodou a ne na déle než na pár vteřin, ale jeho úsměv zmizí a ve tváři se mu objeví něco jako překvapení, dokonce zmatek, a Merlin si není jistý, jestli je to tím, že si ho Mordred pamatuje – třeba jen něco, útržky, náhodné obrazy, sny, které mu nedávají smysl – nebo jestli je to tím, že Merlin nevypadá, jako by patřil do této doby.

Protože Merlin nikdy nevypadá, jako by patřil do doby, ve které zrovna je, už celá staletí.

Mordred se mírně, zamyšleně zamračí a Merlina napadne, jestli by za ním měl jít, pozdravit ho nebo si s ním promluvit, protože už je to přece tak dávno a nebyla to celé Mordredova vina, jistě ne. Byl zaslepený bolestí ze ztráty dívky, kterou miloval, a jejíž smrt vyčítal Artušovi, zaslepený Morganou, a je to ona, koho Merlin nenávidí, ještě pořád, ne ten muž před ním. Mordred možná nebyl zcela nevinný, byla to jeho ruka, která držela meč, co zabil krále, ale Merlin se přesto neubrání myšlence na to, že také nese svůj podíl viny. Kdyby tehdy s tím mladíkem trochu víc mluvil, kdyby k němu dokázal chovat i jiné pocity než jen nepřátelství – a žárlivost, Merlin je teď už schopný přiznat si, že na něj žárlil, za to, jak rychle si ho Artuš oblíbil – možná by to skončilo jinak. Možná by se Mordred na něj obrátil, nechal se přesvědčit. Možná. Možná ne.

Chlapec zvedne hlavu a zadívá se Merlinovým směrem, a ať už v něm vidí cokoli, široce, s dětskou nevinností se na něj usměje a zamává mu.

Merlin mávnutí nejistě oplatí a obejde je velkým obloukem.

xXx

Lancelot žije v Paříži, když ho Merlin potká příště.

Je mladý a odvážný a trochu divoký, jako by se nedokázal ani na okamžik zastavit. Má nové jméno, ale svým přátelům je stejně věrný, jako býval kdysi, je mušketýr a je zamilovaný do královny.

Merlina napadne, že některé věci se nikdy nemění.

xXx

Královna Viktorie už se označuje za císařovnu Indie, když Merlin potká Gaia.

Je to na lékařské fakultě v Edinburghu, kde Merlin vyučuje a využívá znalostí, které načerpal asi na pěti různých univerzitách po celé Evropě. Protože Merlin nemá nic, jen spoustu času.

Gaius je jedním z těch, kteří zřejmě nemají problém s tím, že mezi muži posledních pár let smí medicínu studovat i ženy (a Merlin nechápe, proč to vůbec tolika lidem vadí, vždyť v Salernu nebo ve Florencii studovaly ženy medicínu už před staletími). Je mladý, sotva pětadvacetiletý, a pro Merlina je šokující vidět ho tak, ale je to Gaius. Učenlivý, možná přímo hladový po vědění, a rozhodně dost inteligentní na to, aby se nenechal svazovat konvencemi. Jeho oči jsou pořád stejně laskavé a bystré, jak si je Merlin pamatuje, i když je neuvěřitelně podivné vidět je v mladistvém obličeji, s tmavými vlasy padajícími do čela, když se za Merlinem zastaví.

„Nejsem si jistý, jestli to zvládnu," přizná tlumeně a vypadá, jako by se za to před Merlinem styděl, ale neuhne pohledem ani na okamžik a Merlin musí ocenit jeho odvahu. Jeho upřímnost.

Nakloní hlavu na stranu. „Studium?" zeptá se a přitom si říká, že pokud je někdo schopný studovat medicínu, pak to jednoduše _musí_ být Gaius, Gaius, který byl stokrát lepší lékař tenkrát, když ještě nikdo neznal bakterie, cirhózu jater anebo rajský plyn, než polovina těch, kteří se teď ohánějí titulem z medicíny. „Máte problémy s látkou?"

„Ne," prohlásí Gaius a trochu se u toho mračí, tak vážný už v tak mladém věku, a Merlin přemáhá pokušení poděkovat mu za to, jak dobrým přítelem mu vždycky byl. Vždycky s dobrou radou, vždycky tam, když si Merlin připadal osamělý.

„S čím tedy?"

Gaius pootevře pusu a na okamžik zaváhá, jako by se rozmýšlel, jestli má pokračovat v rozhovoru, nebo mu jen poděkovat a odejít, vypořádat se s tím nějak sám.

„Jak si mám být jistý, že jsem se rozhodl správně? Že jsem udělal to nejlepší, co jsem mohl?" zeptá se nakonec a teprve teď uhne pohledem.

Merlin se pousměje a přejede pohledem ten známý obličej, o tolik mladší, méně zkušený, než jak si ho pamatuje. Mírně se předkloní. „Nikdy si nemůžete být jistý. Jen dělejte to, o čem si myslíte, že je správné, a nevyčítejte si, pokud to někdy nevyjde. Nikdo nemůže zachránit všechny."

xXx

Morgana je krásná a neuvěřitelně nešťastná, když uprostřed noci stojí na mostě, na špatné straně zábradlí, té, co je blíž, tak zatraceně blízko smrti, a zírá do té temné hloubky pod sebou, štíhlé prsty sevřené kolem studeného kovu.

Na sobě má dlouhou sukni a bílou blůzu, kolem krku tmavomodrou vázanku. Dlouhé vlasy se jí uvolnily z drdolu, jehož zbytky jsou sotva poznat, a tmavé prameny jí volně poletují kolem hlavy, klobouk musela už dávno ztratit. Možná ho vzal vítr.

Vypadá stejně jako kdysi a Merlin se prudce nadechne, než ovládne svoje pocity. Jak ji nenávidí, dokonce tak moc, až ho na okamžik napadne, že by ji měl možná nechat, jen ať skočí, protože to ona zabila Artuše, ne Mordred, ale ona, už tehdy, když ho zradila a zlomila mu srdce. Jenže je to už tak strašně dávno a on je tolik unavený.

„Nedělej to," řekne tiše, protože Gaiovi možná řekl, že není možné zachránit každého, ale možná… možná by mohl zachránit ji. Pomalu se k ní přiblíží a Morgana se ani nepohne, jako by o jeho přítomnosti věděla celou dobu.

„Proč?" zeptá se slabě. Pramen vlasů jí sklouzne do obličeje a Merlin ji chce nenávidět za všechno, co jim udělala, ale nemůže.

„Čemu bys tím pomohla?"

„Vzpomínám si," vzlykne dívka. Pomalu otočí hlavu a vyhledá jeho pohled, oči zalité slzami. Její tvář je bílá a hubená, až příliš. „Vzpomínám si, jak jsem všem ubližovala, jak jsem je nenáviděla. Pamatuju si i na tebe." Odfrkne si a pohodí hlavou. „Nebo jsem možná jenom blázen."

Merlin na ni zírá a prsty se mu třesou, protože jich potkal několik, během těch staletí, potkal Mordreda a Gaia a Gwen a Lancelota, a žádný z nich si nikdy nepamatoval, co se stalo předtím. Snad jen útržky, to zmatení v Mordredově obličeji, Gwenina potřeba navštěvovat opuštěné, zapomenuté jezero. Lancelotova láska ke královně a služba koruně. Gaiova záliba v medicíně.

Nejspíš ho mělo napadnout, že pokud si někdo _vzpomene_ , bude to ona.

„Opravdu si to pamatuješ?" zeptá se jí nevěřícně a udělá krok k ní, než si vzpomene, v jaké jsou situaci, a opět se zastaví. Morgana, první člověk po takové době, který ví, co je Merlin zač. Ví, co všechno ztratili, rukama toho druhého, jaké to bylo v době, kdy ještě žili skuteční králové a královny a draci, a magie byla mnohem opravdovější než teď. „Pamatuješ si, co se stalo?"

„Pamatuju si, co jsem _provedla_ ," opraví ho dívka a znovu se zahledí pod sebe. „Byla jsem… Ublížila jsem tolika lidem. Milovala jsem Artuše, víš? Byl to můj bratr. Nenáviděla jsem myšlenku na to, jak moc nenávidí magii. Věděla jsem, že by mě nikdy nepřijal."

Její hlas je slabý a ztracený v dálce.

Merlin polkne slzy a dojde k ní. „Přijal by tě," řekne tiše. „Než zemřel, přijal moji magii, protože byla mojí součástí. Přijal by i tebe."

„ _Zabila_ jsem ho," vydechne Morgana a otočí se k němu, paty nad propastí.

„Ano." Merlin přikývne a položí jí dlaň na rameno. „Já vím. Tak pojď."

Morgana mu hledí do tváře, líce lesklé slzami. Její dech je mělký a nepravidelný, a když znovu promluví, zní, jako by mluvila pod hladinou. „Je mi to líto, Merline. Je mi to tak strašně líto."

Merlin jí pomůže zpátky přes zábradlí, klesne s ní na chodník, a když ho obejme a zaboří mu obličej do ramene, obemkne jí paže okolo pasu a nechá ji plakat.

xXx

Merlin nečeká, že by mohl potkat někoho, koho zná, když si to namíří do jednoho z místních barů. Jen chce být na chvíli mezi lidmi, i kdyby neznámými, dát si skleničku nebo dvě, poslechnout si trochu té hudby, co se jí v posledních letech objevilo tolik.

Gwaine vypadá jako tehdy, v džínách a tričku stejně jako v brnění a rudém plášti. Ale jeho vlasy jsou delší a vypadá uvolněnější, víc bezstarostný, než byl ty poslední roky.

Merlin ho chce obejmout, opřít se čelem o jeho rameno a nechat se obejmout, protože Gwaine by pochopil, Gwaine vždycky chápal.

Místo toho si jen sedne vedle něj na barovou stoličku, objedná si skleničku whisky a okamžitě ji do sebe obrátí.

„Vypadá to, že nemáš zrovna nejlepší den, co?" zeptá se ho Gwaine pobaveně, hlasem, který zní úplně stejně jako tenkrát, a Merlin k němu zvedne hlavu, i když neví, co mu řekne.

„To nemám," souhlasí a teprve teď si všimne, že muž, který sedí vedle Gwaina – a seděl tam celou tu dobu – není někdo neznámý, ani nějaký Gwainův přítel z nového života. Je to _Leon_ a tváří se zaujatě, jeden loket opřený o desku baru, i když nepromluví.

Artušovi rytíři se scházejí.

Artušovi rytíři se scházejí v _baru_ a Merlin má na okamžik chuť rozesmát se nad tím, jak absurdní to je.

Gwaine ho pozorně sleduje, obočí tázavě zvednuté, a Merlin ví, že by neměl nic takového říkat, jenomže nepotkal nikoho z nich už tak dlouho, a je tak strašně _unavený_. Povzdychne si.

„Věřil bys mi, kdybych řekl, že čekám na svého krále?"

Gwaine na něj pár okamžiků zírá, v očích něco, co Merlin nedokáže pojmenovat, jakkoli se snaží, a pak pokrčí rameny, jeden koutek zvednutý v podivném úsměvu. „Stávají se i divnější věci, ne?" Hluboce si přihne. Leon vedle něj protočí oči.

Merlin si pobaveně odfrkne. Jistě. Nejspíš ano.

„No," Gwaine se zazubí, teď už úplně otočený k Merlinovi, takže Leonovi ukazuje záda, „musel to být zatraceně dobrý král, pokud jsi ochotný na něj čekat," řekne, a zní to jako něco, co by řekl starý Gwaine, nedůvěřivý ke všem králům kromě Artuše.

„To byl," pousměje se Merlin, než zase uhne pohledem. Pokud se objevují všichni, jeden po druhém, když se scházejí jeho rytíři, tak kde je Artuš? Proč Merlin potkává úplně všechny, jen ne jeho? „Zemřel bych pro něj."

Merlin si nevšimne, že Gwaine mávnul na barmana, dokud před ním nepřistane plný půllitr. Teprve pak zvedne hlavu a tázavě se na Gwaina podívá. „K čemu to je?" zeptá se a pokyne rukou ke sklenici.

Gwaine pokrčí rameny, klidný, dokonale vyrovnaný, zcela ve svém živlu, když sedí u baru a baví se s někým, koho nezná. Nebo si alespoň nepamatuje, že ho znával. „Vypadáš mizerně, příteli," sdělí mu.

Leon přikývne a poprvé za celou dobu se vmísí do rozhovoru, aby souhlasil. „Promiň, ale… má pravdu."

„A pivo mi má pomoct?"

Leon si odfrkne a Gwaine se široce usměje Merlinově nedůvěře. „Pivo neublíží."

Merlin pár vteřin mlčí a jen na ně zírá, na dva rytíře, kteří vypadají tak nezvykle v džínách a bez mečů, a on by si možná myslel, že je to jenom náhoda, že oni oba jsou možná jenom někdo, kdo se až příliš podobá někomu, s kým se přátelil, dost na to, aby ho to zmátlo. Možná že ti všichni před nimi byli jen náhoda, jen lidé, do kterých si promítl ty, které miloval, protože byl tak osamělý.

A on by tomu věřil, kdyby Gwaine neřekl právě tuhle větu. _Pivo neublíží._

Merlin se rozesměje, tak moc, že se skoro zakucká, ale přesto mu to nevadí, protože se _směje_. Nepamatuje si, že by se smál, už celé roky. Možná desítky let.

Možná celou tu dobu.

„Díky," zamumlá přidušeně, hlas slabý, když se uklidní. „Myslím, že zrovna tohle jsem potřeboval."

Gwaine s vážným výrazem kývne hlavou a pootevře pusu, ale než stačí cokoli říct, předběhne ho Leon. „Pořád to bolí, viď?" zeptá se a Merlin se na něj nevěřícně podívá, a doufá, že si Leon možná vzpomněl. Morgana přece nemohla být jediná, kdo si uchoval nějakou vzpomínku, nebo ano? Třeba si Leon taky vzpomněl na nějaký podivný sen, třeba má jenom pocit, že Merlina zná, a nemůže si vzpomenout, kde se s ním setkal, třeba –

Ale Leon vypadá zaraženě a zmateně, jako by sám nevěděl, proč to vlastně řekl.

Merlin polkne. „Myslím, že to nikdy nepřestane bolet."

Protože _kde_ je Artuš? Pokud se měl vrátit, až ho bude jeho lid potřebovat, neměl tady už dávno být? Neměl se vrátit, když začala první světová válka? Nebo ta druhá nebo kterákoli další? Kde _je_?

„Hm," začne Gwaine pomalu a zamyšleně na Merlina zírá. „Král, pro kterého stojí za to zemřít. Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že je něco takového možné. Z mé zkušenosti králové – nebo kdokoli, kdo se prohlašuje za lepšího, než jsou ostatní – většinou za moc nestojí."

„On ano," řekne Merlin pevně a dopije pivo.

Ani jeden z nich ho nezdržuje, přestože ho pozorně sledují, když jim Merlin poděkuje za rozhovor a za společnost, obleče si tenkou bundu a zamíří si to pryč.

Když se ve dveřích baru téměř srazí s mužem, který vypadá přesně jako Percival, a který dojde k ostatním dvěma, skloní se a políbí Gwaina lehce na tvář, než se posadí na místo, které právě uvolnil, není Merlin téměř ani překvapený.

xXx

Je to úplně normální den, jako stovky a tisíce jiných, i když možná trochu chladný na to, jaká je roční doba, když se Merlin vydá na procházku do města a na ulici se srazí s vysokým blonďákem.

„Hej!" ohradí se muž okamžitě dotčeně, hlasem, který je Merlinovi bolestně známý. „Koukej před sebe!"

(A pokud si Merlin někdy myslel, že už Artuše neuvidí, byl idiot.)


End file.
